


A Day In The Life Of...

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-01
Updated: 1997-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in Blair's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life Of...

A Day In The Life Of...

By [Mickey M.](mailto:heymickeym@gmail.com)

© July 1997

 

What's that....Mmmm, shit it's the alarm. Okay, time to get up... Oops, Jim's already up... Morning, big guy! Yeah, it's a good morning, isn't it. Mmmm--you taste good enough to eat. Hey, I love you too. Oh, like that, huh? Oh...oh, yeah...oh, god, Jim... yeah, right there...*sigh* Ah...you like that, don't you? How 'bout if I do that here...and here...and oh-oh! Too much? Okay...let's slow down then...*sigh*...I love kissing you. You're like a dream, Jim... I'm beautiful? Man, I think you've got us mixed up. You're the god come to life here. I could be content to worship at your feet forever... I know, it's too early for mush, isn't it? What can I say--you bring it out in me. Oh...please. Please, just like that...touch me...ohhhh....*incoherent noises*...Yeah, I want you, too. Can't you tell? Want me on my stomach? Man...you know all the buttons to push, don't you? Help me turn over... Ohhhh.....

 

God, man--what you do to me. Nuh-uh, I have dibs on the shower today, remember? You lost the bet last night. Yeah, and don't you forget it, Ellison. Not every man could make you come three times in one...huh? Okay, I'll shut up. *laughs* No need to be a sore loser man...or are you truly a sore loser? *pause, more laughter* Yeah, yeah... Wanna shower with me? Okaaaay. I'll take that as a yes... 

 

No time for breakfast this morning, man. I keep tellin' ya...you wanna make like bunnies in the morning, we have to start earlier. I know--get something on the way in, I'll make it up to you tonight, okay? Pasta alfredo? Jim...*makes face* Okay. *sigh* Just, don't say I didn't warn you, when you're having triple bypass surgery from high cholesterol... I know, I know. 'Chief, shut up.' Do you have any idea how often you say that to me? Good thing I don't take it personally. C'mon, big guy--you're gonna be late for work, and I'm gonna miss class. Hey! That's my coffee cup! 'Cause I just filled it. No, just because you're slower that doesn't make it yours... Hah, old, my ass. Yeah, it's yours all right. Love you too, man. See ya later.

 

God, could any more girls take this class? I'm starting to feel like 'Indiana Jones' here. Oops, wrong field...okay, anthro, archaeology...close enough. Whatever. Well, at least these girls are paying attention...mostly. No one's written messages on their eyelids yet, anyway...

 

Geez...how much more paperwork could I have to have? I'm on the final leg of my doctorate--I thought I was nearly done with all this. Okay, okay...triplicate. Haven't you guys heard of 'electronic'? Like, by computer? Email? Hello, is this sounding at all familiar? *sigh* Never mind, Sandburg...you're talking to drones. Just remember that... Hope Jim's having a better day than this one... At least he gets to show something for his paperwork.

 

What is it, a full moon or something? *kicks door* How come the key won't work...? Man, trust me to grab the wrong keys when my hands are full...*fumbles at door* At least I only have an hour to sit here--then office hours are over and I can go to my other job. I wonder if Jim's having trouble sitting down today? *quiet laughter* His fault if he is...he shouldn't have ever made that bet with me... Oh, hi Karen. Not understanding the lecture?--yeah, come on in...*sigh*

 

Hey, guys. Brown, Rafe. Hey, Jim. (Hi, babe.) Miss me? *snort* You'd die of boredom if I wasn't around, Ellison--c'mon, be man enough to admit it. Okay, whatever. Didja eat yet? I missed breakfast after all--buy me lunch? What? What new case? Did Simon give us the go-ahead? Okay--well, let's hit a drive through, and we can eat and read. Or I'll read and you can drive. Got the file? Let's go then. I'm starved, man.

 

Mmmm...missed you too, Jim. God, I could get used to greetings like that. I'm not forgetting my seatbelt, man. I have to wait for a little less restriction--yeah, that's your fault. No, you didn't hear me complaining...but I need to wait a minute. Chill, man. Yeah, I'll show you tonight, babe. Wanna make that bet again? *smirks* No, I didn't think so. What? Four? Jim, you'd never survive--Fine. Four it is. Planning on bringing a pillow with you tomorrow? Says you. I know what condition you'll be in...asking, pleading, begging for mercy... Love you, babe.

 

Well, it was a nice drive, even if it was pointless. You're sure the suspect is supposed to still be in town? Okay, okay--just asking. It's so not like Simon to send us on a wild goose chase. Huh? Alright, man. Geez, you're touchy this afternoon. What's wrong? Not getting any at home? *smirk* Too much? That's more like it. I happen to know you're more than taken care of in that department... Ouch! It's not nice to pinch, Jim. Hey, if you can mess with the passenger, I can mess with the driver! Are we going back to the precinct? Why not? Well, okaaaay. I have laundry to do tonight anyway. Got any you want tossed in with mine? Whites, probably a load of darks as well. No, my favorite jeans are dirty. Hah. You like those jeans, Jim. Yeah, those jeans. Whoa, down boy! Man, at least part of you likes 'em...I'll have to wear them more often. Still want me to make dinner tonight? Oh yeah--you wanted *shudder* pasta alfredo. Right.

 

 

Are you coming? What, you can't hold a bag of drycleaning and open the door? Okay, okay. *turns key in lock*

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAIR!!!"

 

*staring**nudge* Huh? Oh, no. Wow, man, I'd never have guessed. Thanks! This is really cool--I never had a birthday party as a kid. Not a surprise one, anyway. Too cool! Ohhhh...chocolate fudge pie. Joel, tell your sister thanks! Man, this stuff is great... (Jim.) (I love you. Thank you, babe.) You know Simon...the world might end if you ever forget and call me by my first name...No, I'm kidding, man. Sandburg is fine...beats some of the alternatives. Hey! Balloons too?! Cool... Oh, man, presents too? Gimme some more of that punch. Knowing you guys I might need to be drunk for this part...

 

*rustle of sheets* Jim? You coming to bed? Forget the dishes, man. I said I'd do 'em in the morning...Jim, tomorrow is Saturday. C'mon...I still need a birthday present from you... You know, it's funny. I'd forgotten it was even my birthday. I'd gotten used to them being pretty low-key. Naomi didn't make much of a fuss over stuff like that. Hey, lover...*opens arms* Mmmm...can we end this day like we started it? Oh, god...I guess we can. Yeah, right there...*sigh*....oh, man, that's good...ohhhh...*gasp**heavy breath*...oh, GOD!!!...

 

I love you, Jim.

 

~fin~

 

 


End file.
